Ao seu lado
by khaweye
Summary: Era mais do que agradável que a voz de Riza fosse o último som que ele ouvia ao dormir, e o primeiro que escutava ao acordar. RoyxRiza. Oneshot feita pro Royai Day 2008


_**- Fanfic "Ao seu lado", de Khaweye**_

_**- Romance (mais pra Fluffy)**_

_**- RoyxRiza (viva o RoyAi Day!)**_

_**- Rated T por conter insinuações de temas adultos. **_

_**- **__**Disclaimer**__**: Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim à Hiromu Arakawa. Não está se obtendo nenhum lucro com a publicação dessa fanfic :)**_

_**AVISO: Spoilers do capítulo 57 ao 61 do mangá. **_

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

Todos os dias, Roy acordava bem cedo de manhã, mas não abria os olhos. Não se importava com o horário certo, ele conhecia a si mesmo e sabia que com certeza devia ser muito cedo para ir trabalhar. Assim, acordava e demorava apenas alguns segundos para dormir novamente. Horas depois, o despertador tocava e era ignorado por Mustang, que despertava horas mais tarde, atrasado para o expediente.

Porém, naquele dia, quando ele acordou com os olhos fechados, o pensamento de dormir de novo não lhe ocorreu. O que lhe ocorreu foi o calor que sentia junto a si. O calor de um corpo, o belo corpo de uma mulher. Roy sorriu ao começar a lembrar-se lentamente dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, e abriu os olhos. O sorriso aumentou quando ele se virou e viu Riza ao seu lado, dormindo tranquilamente. Alguns fios de cabelo loiros caíam sobre o seu rosto angelical, e sua respiração era profunda. Um de seus braços encontrava-se pousado em cima do peito largo de Roy, e o outro servia de apoio para sua cabeça, embaixo do travesseiro. Riza tinha a mania de dormir com um braço embaixo do travesseiro, ele nunca conhecera outra mulher que o fizesse. Mas de qualquer forma, ele não ficava admirando as outras da mesma forma que fazia com ela. Nenhuma das mulheres com as quais Roy já havia saído podia ser comparada à companheira que se encontrava com o corpo nu entrelaçado ao seu, coberta com um fino lençol.

Virando-se com cuidado para não acordá-la, Roy consultou o relógio que havia em cima da escrivaninha, ao lado da cama. Cinco e meia da manhã. Cedo, muito cedo... Porém, ele não sentia vontade de dormir. Era incapaz de se desligar daquele perfume, daquele calor, daquela imagem. Como ignorar algo tão perfeito por algumas horas de sono?

Roy riu mentalmente do que acabara de pensar. Desde quando ele agia como um adolescente apaixonado pela primeira namorada? "Como ignorar algo tão perfeito"... Parecia até que ele não havia mudado nada, desde que a conhecera. Era o mesmo garoto com uma quedinha... Ou melhor, um baita de um tombo pela filha de seu mestre. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da primeira vez em que pousara seus olhos sobre o rosto da garota. Ela parecia ser tão criança quando ele a conhecera, Riza com doze anos e Roy com quinze, e ele nunca se interessara verdadeiramente por ela por um bom tempo. Mas então, ela começou a crescer... a amadurecer... E conforme os anos foram passando, ele fora percebendo mais e mais que aquela era a mulher que ele queria ao seu lado pelo resto de seus dias.

Fora doloroso vê-la sair com outros rapazes durante a adolescência, e ela já havia confessado que sentia muitos ciúmes das garotas com as quais ele saía. Mesmo após tantos anos, nos quais eles trabalharam juntos sem nenhuma manifestação aparente de segunda intenção, Riza dissera que tinha um ciúme incontrolável quando tinha que entregar cartas de mulheres para ele, e por vezes até as jogava no lixo. Ele rira muito quando ela confessara o fato, nunca iria suspeitar que sua Tenente fosse tão ciumenta assim.

Mal sabia ela que, durante os encontros dele, tudo no que ele podia pensar era ela. Durante as noites calorosas que passava com mulheres que mal sabia o nome, ela estava dormindo, talvez sonhando com ele, sem imaginar que entre carícias e gemidos, o que mais atormentava a sua mente era só poder ver o rosto de Riza ao invés do rosto da mulher em sua frente.

Ele sofrera com o fato de não poder ter aquela mulher. Sua vida seguia, ele continuava vendo-a todo dia, apenas se perguntando se ela sentia o mesmo que ele, e chegando em casa tudo o que queria era poder tê-la em seus braços. E finalmente, lá estava ela, abraçada a ele, os dois na mesma cama, compartilhando do mesmo calor, da mesma felicidade. Na noite passada, os dois haviam feito amor pela primeira vez, e ele não podia descrever em palavras o quanto se encontrava feliz com o fato. Demoraram meses para convencê-la de finalmente aumentar a intimidade entre os dois, mas após tanta insistência, ela finalmente cedera, entregando a Roy a última parte sua que ele ainda não tinha: seu corpo.

Ver a cicatriz nas costas dela o deixara um pouco alterado, afinal há muitos anos não tinha a oportunidade de tocar aquela queimadura que ele mesmo fizera, aqueles símbolos que até hoje ele usava e que seu mestre gastara tanto tempo estudando, escrevendo, pesquisando, tatuando em sua própria filha. Eles nunca haviam conversado profundamente sobre como o pai dela fizera aquela tatuagem, e não havia o que dizer sobre o dia no qual ele a queimara. Não era preciso que ele relembrasse, o grito de dor dela nunca deixaria de ser inesquecível.

Com cuidado, ele passou os dedos de leve sobre a cicatriz dela, percorrendo seus contornos devagar. Em seguida, começou a traçar os símbolos nas costas dela, para por fim começar a acariciar seu cabelo loiro, que ele achava absolutamente lindo, passando as mãos pela sua cabeça, seu rosto macio, contornando seus lábios, seu pescoço. Acariciou com ousadia seus seios, seu abdômen, sentindo a finura da cintura dela, para chegar aos quadris largos, nos quais sua mão permaneceu deslizando para lá e para cá.

A carícia finalmente fez Riza acordar rindo, como se estivesse sentindo cócegas. Ele sorriu, ao assisti-la abrir os olhos castanho avermelhados bem devagar, sonolenta. A primeira coisa que ela viu foi o rosto de Roy, sorridente, enquanto ele continuava o carinho. Sorrindo, ela murmurou:

- Bom dia... – o coração de Roy batia forte, era mais do que agradável que a voz de Riza fosse o último som que ele ouvia ao dormir, e o primeiro que escutava ao acordar. Beijando o rosto dela, murmurou:

- Bom dia, Riza...

Ela aconchegou-se em seus braços, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. Escondendo o rosto no peito dele, sussurrou:

- Que horas são, Roy?

Ele olhou novamente o relógio. Já eram seis da manhã. Passara um bom tempo pensando nela, mas não se surpreendeu tanto: não era a primeira vez que o tempo voava enquanto ele refletia sobre sua companheira.

- Seis da manhã...

- Mmmm... E hoje é sexta... não é?

- Não, meu amor... Hoje é domingo...

- Não tente me enganar, Mustang. – ela disse num tom divertido, erguendo o rosto.

- Não quero ir trabalhar. – ele falou, como uma criancinha que não quer comer a verdura no prato.

- Que surpresa. Eu também não, mas pense bem... Amanhã nós não trabalhamos... Temos o dia inteiro pra nós dois.

Roy não conseguiu evitar sorrir maliciosamente com o lembrete, e Riza deu um tapa fraco no ombro dele.

- Pára com isso.

- Mas eu não falei nada!

- Sei o que estava pensando. Escuta, não é só porque a gente... fez _isso_ hoje que significa que agora a gente vai sair fazendo toda hora, entendeu?

- Você não precisava ter dito isso, afinal eu te conheço. E o que você acha que eu sou? Algum tarado que na primeira oportunidade vai te jogar no banheiro masculino e querer transar que nem um louco em cima da pia?

Riza riu da comparação. Roy era sempre bem direto quando o assunto era a relação física entre os dois. Eles conversavam desde a forma como ela sempre mexia em seus cabelos quando se beijavam até as carícias que ele fazia na orelha dela, apenas para provocá-la. E depois daquela noite, eles teriam muito mais assuntos para conversar. No começo, ela ficava um pouco sem graça com o assunto, mas Roy fizera com que ela perdesse a vergonha de conversar com ele sobre qualquer assunto que fosse.

- Hey, se bem que essa me parece uma idéia boa... Mmmm... Em cima da pia... – ele disse, pensativo.

- Roy!!

- Tô brincando, Riza, tô brincando.

Ela fez uma cara de descrente, mas ele apenas ignorou e beijou a boca dela, suavemente. Foi descendo os lábios devagar, fechando os olhos e provocando-a, sem intenção de ir longe demais, apenas o suficiente para ter um gostinho dela pela manhã. Beijou o queixo dela, seu pescoço, os ombros, até chegar aos seios. Beijou-os com delicadeza, ouvindo a respiração dela acelerar, e ele pousou seu ouvido sobre o peito dela. Seu coração batia acelerado, ela ainda não estava totalmente acostumada com as atenções dele. Porém, antes que pensasse em descer um pouco mais, algo em seu corpo lhe chamou a atenção. Ele afastou-se um pouco, olhando para os seios perfeitos de Riza, com um sorriso nos lábios. Vendo que ele se afastara, ela olhou-o com uma expressão interrogativa, e ele ainda olhando para o busto dela, ele sussurrou:

- Você tem uma pintinha aqui. – ele tocou o interior do seio direito dela, e ela levantou-se um pouco para ver o que ele apontava. Realmente, havia uma pintinha bem pequena ali, ela já sabia disso há anos, obviamente, mas não entendia o porquê da admiração de Roy ao descobrir isso. Ainda sorrindo, ele continuou:

- Me responde uma coisa. Eu sei que eu não sou o primeiro homem com quem você fica, mas... algum outro já tinha visto essa pintinha?

Riza não precisou pensar muito para responder.

- Não. Você é o primeiro. E último, pode ter certeza. – ela sorriu docemente para ele.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em saber disso.

- Mas por que, Roy?! É só uma pinta.

- Mas é que... você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei arrasado quando... quando fiquei sabendo que não fui o seu... _primeiro_.

Ela suspirou. Eles já haviam conversado sobre isso, mas ele parecia estar ligeiramente incomodado com o fato.

- Quero dizer... Se eu não tivesse demorado tanto...

- Roy, nós já falamos sobre isso. Nenhum deles teve a importância que você teve, e se você não foi o primeiro homem com quem eu fiquei, a culpa também foi minha...

- Tudo bem, esquece isso. Eu estou tentando esquecer. E acho que agora consegui. – o sorriso radiante dele voltou.

- Por causa de uma pinta? – ela perguntou, querendo rir.

- Exatamente. – Roy respondeu, animado. – Olha... É tão fácil alguém chegar, transar com você e ser o seu primeiro. Tudo bem, é algo importante, é a sua primeira experiência, mas qualquer um com quem você aceite ficar podia ter feito isso. Mas essa pintinha... Eu duvido muito que alguém já tenha a visto. Teria que prestar muita atenção, ela é tão pequenininha... e é só sua. Eu nunca conheci uma mulher com uma dessas aqui. – e tocou a dita cuja com a ponta do dedo indicador.

- Duvido. Roy, você já transou com metade da cidade.

- Tô falando sério. Você é a primeira e última que eu vejo com uma marca assim.

E dizendo isso, ele abraçou-a. Riza ainda não entendia totalmente a importância que aquela pinta tinha para ele, mas se isso o fazia feliz, ela podia contentar-se. Ela virou-se, e olhou no relógio. Já eram seis e vinte, ela precisava chegar cedo no trabalho para que ninguém desconfiasse. Relutante, ela separou-se um pouco de Roy, e murmurou no ouvido dele:

- Roy, eu preciso ir. Preciso chegar mais cedo que você, lembra?

- Mas Riza, ainda está cedo... – ele disse, manhoso.

- Roy, não faz isso... Você sabe que se você pedir, eu não agüento, eu faço o que você quer, eu não vou, e eu preciso ir. Entende?

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder:

- Uhum... Mas então, deixa eu dar um último beijo na pinta.

Ela riu, e afastou-se dele. Roy beijou o seio dela carinhosamente, e em seguida, falou:

- E só pra você não ficar com ciúmes...

E beijou Riza. Beijou-a com vontade, como se estivesse com fome de uma mulher, com fome de Riza. Ela respondeu com a mesma ardência, e após alguns minutos, eles separaram-se um pouco. Com um sorriso meio triste, ela finalmente levantou-se, indo tomar uma ducha. Antes que ela entrasse no banheiro, ele chamou-a:

- Riza...!

- Fala. – ela virou-se para ele.

- Que dia é hoje? A gente tem que marcar, não é? O dia da primeira vez que a gente fez amor... e o dia que eu descobri a pintinha...

Ela riu, ainda achando graça da história. Entrou no banheiro, e de lá, respondeu:

- Hoje é dia... 11. 11 de junho.

- 11 de junho... – ele murmurou pra si mesmo. – Não vou esquecer.

E repetindo essa frase para si mesmo, levantou-se, pronto para juntar-se a Riza em sua ducha.

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_**Heeey,fanfic pro RoyAi day. **__**Tive que postar meio tarde, porque eu ia postar uma outra fanfic hoje, que tava escrita até a metade, aí eu tentei terminar, mas vi que não ia dar tempo e acabei escrevendo essa aqui, pra deixar minha marquinha no dia 11 de junho!**_

_**Bom, estou postando a fanfic às pressas, então o de sempre: espero que tenham gostado! Mandem reviews (não só pra mim, mas pras outras fanfics dos outros autores. Ando vendo muita fanfic boa com pouquíssimos comentários! Muito triste u.u). Aaah, e peço perdão novamente pelo título tosco e apressado da fanfic, assim como o summary XD**_

_**Aaah, agradeço aqui aos reviews que eu recebi na fanfic "Apoio": Pìnky-chan, IpSuanne, Srta. Hawkeye, luci, Gii, makika e os próximos que talvez ainda mandem reviews, muito obrigada! **_

_**Em breve eu vou estar de volta com a fanfic que eu ia postar hoje, tudo depende da minha disposição pra continuar XD**_

_**Beeeijos.**_

•_**Khaweye **_


End file.
